<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Average Teens - A MCYT GC AU by beautique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468028">Not So Average Teens - A MCYT GC AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautique/pseuds/beautique'>beautique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bunch of headcannons I suppose, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bonding, Cliques, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Homies, House Parties, No Smut, Ranboo uses They/Them pronouns, School, Skephalo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, They are all in college, group chat au, quackity karl and sapnap live together, ranboo and tubbo are twins, sapnap flirts with everyone, schlattbur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:03:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautique/pseuds/beautique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Green boy has added Gogy, simpnap and 14 others!</p>
<p>Green boy: Hello, gentlemen.</p>
<p>Gremlin: HELLO??????</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Can you not? im trying to practice my guitar</p>
<p>J-money: Wilbur im coming over </p>
<p>Technochan: Stay away from our house, Jonathon.</p>
<p>MCYT group chat AU, they all go to school together and all that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; George | Spifey, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, idots - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. J-money: im already through the window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Green boy: Dream<br/>Gremlin: Tommy<br/>Wilbur Soup: Wilbur<br/>J-money: Jschlatt<br/>Technochan: Technoblade<br/>Memory boy: Ranboo<br/>Tubboat: Tubbo<br/>Burpled: Purpled<br/>Big Q: Quackity<br/>Karlos: Karl<br/>Gogy: Georgenotfound<br/>Simpnap: Sapnap<br/>Dadza: Philza<br/>Muffin Man: BadBoyHalo<br/>Ayup: Jack Manifold<br/>Traitor: Eret<br/>Furry: Fundy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green boy has added Gogy, simpnap and 14 others!<br/>
---<br/>
1:04 am</p><p>Green boy: Hello, gentlemen.</p><p>Gremlin: HELLO??????</p><p>Wilbur Soup: Can you not? im trying to practice my guitar</p><p>J-money: Wilbur im coming over </p><p>Technochan: Stay away from our house, Jonathon.</p><p>J-money: im already through the window</p><p>Dadza: Schlatt, it is literally 1 am why</p><p>Big Q: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK BABY</p><p>Karlos: That is something i can vouch for!!!</p><p>Big Q: Thanks honey pie</p><p>Karlos: stop ur making me blush! -///3///-</p><p>Gremlin: Tubbo says be quiet, hes trying to sleep piss heads</p><p>---<br/>
2:32 am</p><p>Furry: Technooooo<br/>
Furry: TECHNOBLADE?</p><p>Technochan: wha</p><p>Furry: Didn't we have a project due for sparklez class tomorrow</p><p>Technochan: oh i think we did, fundy.</p><p>Furry: Fuck</p><p>Technochan: get over here please</p><p>Furry: 10 minutes</p><p>Dadza: IT IS LITERALLY SO LATE???? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS!</p><p>Big Q: Would you like me to repeat what I said?</p><p>Dadza: Nope, no, nuh uh</p><p>Wilbur Soup: Pleaseje helfp</p><p>Green boy: Wilbur are you okay?</p><p>Wilbur Soup: DRRMS PLRKASE<br/>
Wilbur Soup: HEDS CHANSING AFTRRING ME</p><p>Green boy: Is schlatt chasing you?</p><p>J-money: What? no I am not, no way I would never</p><p>Wilbur Soup: BITJCH!!</p><p>Big Q:  WHY IS HE CHASING YOU?!?!??</p><p>Wilbur Soup: MF TRYN KIS S ME!!</p><p>Big Q: SCHLATT RUN FASTER U CAN DO IT</p><p>Wilbur Soup: WTF??!??!?!</p><p>Gremlin: Can confirm, can hear wil screaming</p><p>---</p><p>Techno and Fundy were disrupted from their study by Wilbur, who flew into the room and slammed the door behind him. He skidded away from the door and the two boys finally saw his face, he was beet red and sweating - a huge grin plastered to his face. Techno knew how happy both boys made each other, and how much they would hang out. The pair were practically joined by the hip!</p><p>The pinkette didn't understand a lot about relationships, nor was he interested in them, but he knew how fond Wilbur was of Schlatt. Although Wilbur never admitted it, he was definitely more fond of Schlatt then in 'just a friend' way.</p><p>"Don't bring your boyfriend in here! We don't want him!" Fundy exclaimed, waving his arms around to prove a point. If it was even possible, Wilbur flushed an even deeper shade of red. Techno just stifled a laugh and turned his head to the door.</p><p>He walked over to the door and swung it open carelessly and pushed Wilbur back out. "Bye wil!" The pinkette called after him. Waving slightly with a small grin on his face. The brunette just started at him, mouth agape. He slammed the door on the boys and sat back down with Fundy.</p><p>---</p><p>2:50 am</p><p>J-money: Got him<br/>
J-money: [See attachment]</p><p>Big Q: Did u give him a smooch</p><p>J-money: Not yet, will do</p><p>Karlos: is he sleeping?</p><p>J-money: Yeah, the fucker fell asleep as soon as I turned away for a minute</p><p>Gogy: Funnily enough, I would too if a weird tall man chased after me for almost an hour</p><p>Simpnap: I would kiss u george</p><p>Gogy: I wouldnt kiss you sapnap</p><p>Karlos: I would</p><p>Big Q: I would</p><p>Sapnap: *Blushes*</p><p>Dadza: CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP GOD DAMNIT!</p><p>J-money: Phil, i have stolen ur son</p><p>Dadza: U stole him the second you became friends</p><p>Big Q: Any truers?</p><p>Simpnap: TRUUEEEEEE</p><p>J-money: Ive gotta dash, big man just woke up</p><p>Big Q: SEND HIM MY LOVE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Q: Update, he ran away-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big Q: Dude, I just kidnapped a fox!</p>
<p>Big Q: Update, he ran away-</p>
<p>Furry: Fuck u</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>7:20 am</p>
<p>Memory Boy: I was lucky enough to be asleep during the origins of this chat, but I now face the consequence of waking up</p>
<p>Tubboat: Upvote</p>
<p>Furry: I'm catching a ride with quackity this morning, if I don't make it to college im dead, just so you all know</p>
<p>Big Q: Hurry up, foxy im at ur door</p>
<p>Gremlin: Dear Ranboo, I am terribly sorry about your consequences - my condolences to you.</p>
<p>Gogy: Tf happened to tommy?</p>
<p>Gremlin: THAT MF PURPLED HAPPENED! WHO NAMES THEIR KID PURPLED? GET A NEW NAME</p>
<p>Burpled: I stole his phone, but at least it was worth it <br/>Burpled: HE IS JUMPING ME IM SORRY I LOVE YO UALL THIS IS MY DEMISE!!!</p>
<p>Technochan: One less child in this group chat, 1 down 3 to go.</p>
<p>Ayup: I AGREE TECHNOBLADE, BECAUSE I JACK MANIFOLD AM NOT A CHILD!</p>
<p>Technochan: I can easily add you to the list, you only just missed it :)</p>
<p>---<br/>AYUP HAS LEFT 'CRAFTERS'<br/>GREENBOY HAS ADDED AYUP TO 'CRAFTERS'<br/>---</p>
<p>Green Boy: Good morning, gamers</p>
<p>Gogy: No</p>
<p>Muffin man: Good morning dream!!</p>
<p>Green boy: FUCK</p>
<p>Muffin man: Language </p>
<p>Diamond guy: Morning bad!!&lt;3</p>
<p>Muffin Man: Morning Skeppy &lt;3</p>
<p>Green boy: Get a room you tWo &gt;:(</p>
<p>Muffin Man: HEY!!</p>
<p>---<br/>7:30</p>
<p>Big Q: Dude, I just kidnapped a fox!<br/>Big Q: Update, he ran away-</p>
<p>Furry: Fuck u</p>
<p>Big Q: If you say so</p>
<p>Furry: WAIT NO<br/>Furry: Just drive us to college please</p>
<p>Big Q: If you smooch me</p>
<p>Karlos: ...</p>
<p>Simpnap: ...</p>
<p>Big Q: No homo?</p>
<p>Karlos: Its okay quackity, go get em</p>
<p>Furry: i now know how wilbur feels<br/>Furry: JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!</p>
<p>Big Q: He just ran across the road wtf<br/>Big Q: Fundy, i'm sorry please come back</p>
<p>Furry: You are gonna have to pick me up</p>
<p>Big Q: Where from?</p>
<p>Furry: The bowling alley</p>
<p>Simpnap: WTF</p>
<p>Karlos: Damn, you must be fast af fundy </p>
<p>Furry: I can be when I want to, karl</p>
<p>Big Q: Fundy, you are so terrifying</p>
<p>Furry: Pick me up, Q.</p>
<p>---<br/>9:00 am</p>
<p>Green boy: @J-money @Wilbur Soup WHERE R YOU GUYS?</p>
<p>Traitor: I'll bet you $5 they are asleep</p>
<p>Green boy: $10 they r skipping</p>
<p>Big Q: we dropped by schlatts house on our way to class and hes not home</p>
<p>Traitor: @Gremlin @Dadza @Technochan ????</p>
<p>Gremlin: Wilbur Soot never came downstairs this morning.</p>
<p>Dadza: I'm already driving techno to his class, and I have to teach some sophomores at 9:15</p>
<p>Gremlin: TUBBO, RANBOO??? How long till u get here purpleds being a bitch</p>
<p>Burpled: What this is so unfair I didn't do nothing</p>
<p>Tubboat: WeLL normally schlatt takes us to school and he never came, so we are just chilling</p>
<p>Memory Boy: We are considering skipping today,,<br/>Memory Boy: JS DSDKFJGKNFS AHHHAHSHAKKPLSS</p>
<p>Traitor: Ran, you good mate?</p>
<p>Memory Boy: I have been informed I have let out information that was not meant to be let out. Tubbo unleashed big crime on me.</p>
<p>Big Q: Big crime? dude u might wanna go to the hospital that man is dangerous</p>
<p>---<br/>9:30 am</p>
<p>Diamond Guy: Hey dream, can I add some friends? they go to our school</p>
<p>Green boy: Go ahead skeppy</p>
<p>DIAMOND GUY HAS ADDED FINN, SPIFEY, TOE MAN, ZELK AND MEGA TO 'CRAFTERS'</p>
<p>Technochan: Finn!</p>
<p>Finn: TECHNOBLADE??!?!?</p>
<p>Technochan: I didn't know u knew skeppy!</p>
<p>Finn: Such a small world :-)</p>
<p>Spifey: UPVOTE</p>
<p>Tubboat: UPVOTE</p>
<p>Zelk: Hey hey hey gamers</p>
<p>Green boy: Hi elk man</p>
<p>Zelk: AYEEEE DREAM MY FRIENDDDD</p>
<p>Mega: Stfu im trying to sleep</p>
<p>Spifey: You are literally in class, next to me reading a book<br/>Spifey: he jsut spwan at mr plx</p>
<p>Tubboat: Who is toe man?</p>
<p>Toe man: Toes &lt;3</p>
<p>Finn: Thats Vurb, the way we deal with him is to just pretend he isn't there</p>
<p>Tubboat: Gotcha</p>
<p>---<br/>12:30 pm</p>
<p>Wilbur wasn't a bad kid in school, he wouldn't thrive off of acceptance of others. The boy was quiet, but he would talk if necessary. On the other hand we have Jschlatt, he would strive to make others laugh. The boy was loud, and always had something to say no matter the topic. So when these two forces met they were a match made in heaven, they were just yet to realize.</p>
<p>J-money: HAEODLFKSHD HI</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: hey gays<br/>Wilbur Soup: Guys*</p>
<p>Simpnap: Gays works too</p>
<p>Wilbur soup: THANKS SIMPNAP!</p>
<p>Green boy: where have you been?? you missed half your lessons!</p>
<p>J-money: The question is, where have YOU been?!</p>
<p>Gogy: are you guys DRUNK?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: GOGY!!!! oh i love gogy so much</p>
<p>Technochan: They are long gone<br/>Technochan: @Memory Boy im gonna go find them, you coming?</p>
<p>Memory Boy: Yessir, coming to the car lot now :-)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wilbur Soup: Schlatts a pretty princess :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur Soup: Schlatts a pretty princess :)</p>
<p>J-money: are you my prince then :shy:</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: UAHUKUHHHH yeas schlitt</p>
<p>Green Boy: Aye schlitt is kinda a fire name???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>Friday, 12 march<br/>7:20 am</p>
<p>"Hey, wil" Schlatt croaked, the smaller boy barely got any sleep last night due to his very lanky friend. He started to move over to his friend, and leaned down so he was face to face with the unconscious man. His chocolate curls were dusted messily over his forehead, his signature beanie laying to the side of him. The round rimmed glasses he always wore were clutched in his right arm that was dangling off his mattress. The brunette had light freckles planted on his face. "God, wil. You're so pretty" He whispered, careful not to wake him.</p>
<p>"Thanks Jschlatt, you aren't too bad yourself" He retorted groggily. Schlatt shot up straight, his face burning. "You- you weren't meant to hear that!" He whisper shouted, his voice raising way too many pitches.</p>
<p>"Why are you waking me up?" He groaned. </p>
<p>"Well, we have school BUT i was thinking maybe we could skip and go to a forest?" Schlatt asked hopefully, fidgeting with his hands.</p>
<p>"Okay Jonathon, if you say so." He chuckled, putting on his glasses and beanie.</p>
<p>---<br/>10:03 am</p>
<p>The pair went out Wilbur's window and visited a corner shop near by. They may have gotten a small amount of liquor to take with them to the forest, but whats a little alcohol? It wasn't going to make much impact, they would just loosen up a little, right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p>By 12, both boys had way too much to drink and started to explore the forest more. They found themselves sitting in a tree not much later, texting their worried friends. Neither of them would remember what they did the next day, they were black out drunk.</p>
<p>---<br/>12:45 am</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Schlatts a pretty princess :)</p>
<p>J-money: are you my prince then :shy:</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: UAHUKUHHHH yeas schlitt</p>
<p>Green Boy: Aye schlitt is kinda a fire name???</p>
<p>J-money: The kids bullifd me in elmtnetru and called mw jschlitt ;(</p>
<p>Big Q: No, no they did not-</p>
<p>J-money: FWKC YOU!!!!!!</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Yu just maid him stawrt ceyinf??</p>
<p>Big Q: Can't face the facts, poor man</p>
<p>Green Boy: Where are you both?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: TRE</p>
<p>Green Boy: Tree?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: dre</p>
<p>Gogy: PLS AKSKSDJKSJAK DRE???</p>
<p>Green Boy: Wtf</p>
<p>GOGY HAS CHANGED GREEN BOY'S NAME TO 'DRE'</p>
<p>Dre: why?</p>
<p>Gogy: It is so funny pls</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Whyh id my name soup?</p>
<p>Dre: Inside joke, where are you wilbur?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: TRE!!! schlatts crying dre</p>
<p>Dre: Why is he crying, wilbur?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: i'll ask him<br/>Wilbur Soup: He started sobbing haeder, grabbed mu arm?</p>
<p>Dre: @Technochan go faster</p>
<p>Technochan: Ranboo here, tech says fuck off dream</p>
<p>Dre: I am also crying now</p>
<p>Technochan: Good</p>
<p>Dre: RANBOO???!</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Hahahaha they just owned u dre</p>
<p>Technochan: Its me again, we found em</p>
<p>Dre: Where were they</p>
<p>Technochan: In the forest besides campus</p>
<p>Memory boy: Don't forget schlatt was basically hanging off a tree and wilbur was just laughing at him</p>
<p>Technochan: I have dragged wilbur out the tree<br/>Technochan: He is hiccuping alot</p>
<p>Big Q: YEAHHHHH HICCUP BITCH</p>
<p>Karlos: Happy lunchtime<br/>Karlos: Or not so happy, if your dealing with two drunk teenagers</p>
<p>Memory Boy: Thanks karl, </p>
<p>Karlos: Anytime ran, anyways</p>
<p>Big Q: Karlos</p>
<p>Karlos: Alexis Quackity.</p>
<p>Big Q: God ur so hot</p>
<p>Dre: He literally just said your name</p>
<p>Big Q: AND?</p>
<p>Gogy: hi guys</p>
<p>Dre: George Georgenotfound</p>
<p>Gogy: ????</p>
<p>Dre: Am I hot?</p>
<p>Gogy: No?</p>
<p>Dre: @Big Q @Karlos u guys are liars</p>
<p>Big Q: No, karl is very hot when he says my name </p>
<p>Karlos: You're just doing it wrong</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Am i ncar</p>
<p>J-money: Hwllo???</p>
<p>Big Q: Jonathon Schlatt</p>
<p>J-money: ....Thats hot?</p>
<p>Dre: WTF???</p>
<p>J-money: I only love wilbur tho</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Thanks schlitt</p>
<p>J-money: I take it back</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: nooooooo</p>
<p>J-money: technooo id drivng!</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: im in me mums car</p>
<p>J-money: BROOM BROOM!!1!</p>
<p>Memory Boy: they just high-fived now wilbur is crying</p>
<p>Karlos: Ohmygod why do they keep crying</p>
<p>Dre: emotional teens decide to drink then get lost in a forest and almost fall out a tree, I have some ideas</p>
<p>Karlos: ill give u that one dre</p>
<p>Dre: SHUT UP!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Furry: A fur suit has turned up to my house.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Furry: A fur suit has turned up to my house.</p><p>Furry: WHICH ONE OF YOU??!!</p><p>Big Q: Surprise??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI!! I'm so glad u r all enjoying this book so far, I love reading your comments it makes my day knowing I make people laugh :,) Enjoy the chapter! - Aurora</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>4:20 pm</p><p>Gremlin: So, I have been thinking a lot recently</p><p>Dadza: Oh god thats not a good sign</p><p>Diamond Boy: FYCK TSKE COVWR!!!</p><p>Muffin Man: ....language geppy</p><p>Gremlin: So theres a LOT of people in this group chat</p><p>Dadza: Go on,</p><p>Gremlin: And you know how many people it takes to make a religion?</p><p>Dadza: Enlighten me, how many?</p><p>Gremlin: THREE! lets make our own religion called 'the crafters'</p><p>Diamond Boy: I likw rhat one lts ue it</p><p>Finn: Well, what do we believe in?</p><p>Gremlin: MAY I PRESENT TO YOU;</p><p>Dre: I wanna be jesus.</p><p>Gremlin: ....<br/>Gremlin: Fine, I GUESS YOU CAN BE!</p><p>Dre: Legend has it only a small percent of you are going to heaven, the rest of you - bye bye</p><p>Finn: WHATTHEFUCK</p><p>Dadza: ..... Dream?</p><p>Dre: ...YES?</p><p>Dadza: You are a terrible jesus mate</p><p>Dre: WTF</p><p>Spifey: moving on before someone loses a limb,</p><p>Karlos: Hi guys!</p><p>Muffin Man: Afternoon karl owo</p><p>Furry: A fur suit has turned up to my house.<br/>Furry: WHICH ONE OF YOU??!!</p><p>Big Q: Surprise??</p><p>Spifey: I take it back, maybe someone is going to lose a limb-</p><p>Furry: Count your days, Q.</p><p>Big Q: ¡AHORA ESTOY ESCAPANDO! ADIÓS &lt;3<br/>(I AM NOW RUNNING AWAY! GOODBYE)</p><p>Spifey: I just watched quackity bolt down the neighborhood , can confirm hes not joking</p><p>Dre: Ive had enough of u all *cocks gun*</p><p>Karlos: NOOOO DREAM, WE HAD SO MUCH PLEASE NO!!<br/>Karlos: *cries cutely, but only so sapnap notices*</p><p>Simpnap: KARLOS!!!! WHAT IS WRONG???</p><p>Karlos: *blushes at his words*</p><p>Simpnap: *is very handsome and smart*</p><p>Dre: .... THIS IS MEANT TO BE ABOUT ME!!</p><p>Simpnap: Go speed run then cheat or something (/j)</p><p>Dre: Low blow.</p><p>---<br/>4:45 pm</p><p>Quackity inhaled sharply, the ravenette had been running for over 15 minutes now and he was getting more and more tired by the second. He probably would have been mad at whoever was chasing him if he didn't deserve it, but he most certainly did.</p><p>"ALEX QUACKITY, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" A voice yelled from behind him.</p><p>"NO, NOPE, NUH UH NEVER NAH!" He called back, beginning to run again. His whole body ached and was screaming at him to sleep. He carried on, his steps starting to get sloppy and slower.</p><p>At a certain point, Quackity's body went on auto-pilot mode and he passed out on the side of the road. Fundy caught up quickly and knelled down. The ginger pulled out his phone and decided to text his friends to seek help and guidance.</p><p>---<br/>4:50 pm</p><p>Furry: uhhhhmmmmm<br/>Furry: Got him, but he passed out while I was chasing after him.</p><p>J-money: I woukd offwr help, me npt lalollowed ;(</p><p>Technochan: [Sent attachment]<br/>Technochan: Also might be because hes cuddling with wilbur, but anyways...</p><p>Furry: TECHNO PLEASE HELP I HAVE AN UNCONSCIOUS QUACKITY ON THE FLOOR</p><p>Technochan: its always ME who has to come to the rescue @memory boy lets go</p><p>Memory boy: omw  </p><p>Karlos: i cant believe he passed out im sobbing</p><p>Simpnap: that is very funny to me</p><p>Furry: I am now sitting on the side of the road<br/>Furry: HOLY SHTIWOWSLRKTJ, HELP</p><p>Karlos: WHATS HAPPENING FUNDY???</p><p>Furry: AKDKGJKDKLHDK HEPL</p><p>Simpnap: FUNDY????</p><p>Fundy: A GUY JUST TRIED TO PULL ME INTO HIS CAR THROUGH HIS WINDOW!!!</p><p>Karlos: WHAT THE HONK??</p><p>Fundy: HE ROLLS DOWN IS WINDOW ANDI YHEN GRABS MY FORE AEM AND PULLS ME </p><p>Simpnap: @technochan STEP ON THE GAS</p><p>Fundy: I am fighting to prewntcet me in big q</p><p>Karlos: BEAT HIS ASS!!</p><p>Muffin man: ...language</p><p>Simpnap: GO FUNDY GO</p><p>Fundy: I AM SWINNGIGN AT HIM!!</p><p>Karlos: HOW ARE YOU TEXTING AND FIGHTING???</p><p>Fundy: AM NINJA!!!!</p><p>Memory boy: just pulled up and fundy is battering a guy in a car, can confirm q is passed out</p><p>Simpnap: PLEASEEE SEND A PHOTO</p><p>Memory boy: [Sent image]</p><p>Simpnap: HES WEARING THE FURRY PAWS AS BOXING GLOVES I CANNOT</p><p>Technochan: he just shouted ' gotta use them some how '<br/>Technochan: I am pulling them into the car.</p><p>Memory boy: We are driving home and the guys chasing after the car-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tubboat: Seems like a you problem?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur Soup: AM IN HOSPITLA WHY AM I IN SHOPSPITAL???</p>
<p>Traitor: You and Schlatt fell out of multiple trees. @Dadza what were the results of the x-rays?</p>
<p>Dadza: Schlatts got a broken arm and Wilbur sprained his ankle and wrist.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: I HATE HOSPITCALS </p>
<p>Tubboat: Seems like a you problem?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>10:15 am</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: AM IN HOSPITLA WHY AM I IN SHOPSPITAL???</p>
<p>Traitor: You and Schlatt fell out of multiple trees. @Dadza what were the results of the x-rays?</p>
<p>Dadza: Schlatts got a broken arm and Wilbur sprained his ankle and wrist.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: I HATE HOSPITCALS </p>
<p>Tubboat: Seems like a you problem?</p>
<p>Karlos: POPPING OFF?</p>
<p>Simpnap: LITERAL DOG WATER!!</p>
<p>Big Q: DID YOU GET BOXED BY A FISH?</p>
<p>Dadza: WHY IS Q ON HIS PHONE? ISN'T HE LITERALLY ON LIFE SUPPORT???</p>
<p>Big Q: If I'm gonna die, i'm gonna die with my friends philza minecraft.</p>
<p>Karlos: *sheds a tear*</p>
<p>Simpnap: *breaks down in sobs*</p>
<p>Furry: hes literally not gonna die hes bing deramatic?</p>
<p>Big Q: Foxy over hdere has been watching me for the past like what 9 hours how long have i been here??</p>
<p>Furry: WTF WAS THAT</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Schlatt woke up. he is screaming.</p>
<p>Traitor: UHHH get help?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: hes not hurt, hes screaming because i wont hug him</p>
<p>Dadza: YOU ARE LITERALLY BED BOUND???? DONT GO OVER TO HIM</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: DAD HES CRYING I HAVE TO</p>
<p>Karlos: Don't be cold hearted minecraft sir!!</p>
<p>Dadza: Karl Jacobs.</p>
<p>Karlos: Philza minecraft?</p>
<p>Dadza: 10.</p>
<p>Karlos: 10 WHAT????</p>
<p>Dadza: 9.</p>
<p>KARLOS HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Simpnap: Minecraft sir plea se dont hrut him</p>
<p>DADZA CHANGED THEIR NAME TO 'Mr Minecraft'</p>
<p>Simpnap: FWUCK!!!</p>
<p>SIMPNAP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>MR MINECRAFT HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Big Q: I CAN FEEL MYSELF FLAT LINING RIGHT NOW!!!</p>
<p>Furry: FUCK LET ME CALL A DOCTOR</p>
<p>FURRY HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>BIG Q HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Traitor: Half the gc is about to die, this is not great,</p>
<p>Tubboat: Dude theres already 4 people in the hostpictal we dont need 2 more @karlos @simpnap</p>
<p>Simpnap: WOW! I WISH I COULD CHOOSE MY FATE TUBBO!!</p>
<p>Tubboat: LESS CHATTING MORE RUNNING!! YOU ARE SLCCACKING !!!</p>
<p>Simpnap: U BITCH!!!!</p>
<p>SIMPNAP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Traitor: im eating kfc walkers chips rn and i think they are gonna make me sick</p>
<p>Tubboat: are you going to be the seventh person in hospictitall eret?</p>
<p>Traitor: call an ambulance tubbo.</p>
<p>TRAITOR HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Tubboat: WTF??? WHY ME!!!! IM A MINOR IM A MINOR</p>
<p>Gremlin: My line.</p>
<p>TUBBOAT HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>GREMLIN HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>MEMORY BOY HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO 'Normal'</p>
<p>Normal: Why can't anyone here spell hospital?</p>
<p>Technochan: Exactly my train of thought, ranboo</p>
<p>Tubboat: Ranboo my beloved, please come outside and ride with me in the ambulance</p>
<p>Normal: WHY ME?</p>
<p>Tubboat: Ranboo my beloved.</p>
<p>Normal: Fine.</p>
<p>TUBBOAT HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>NORMAL HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>TECHNOCHAN HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Dre: You all suck at staying safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its been so long!!! whats popping *bites lip*</p>
<p>hahaha ur so sexy u should leave kudos ;)</p>
<p>recently i havent been updating this book for a couple reasons:</p>
<p>1) I wrote this chapter and it got deleted as i posted it</p>
<p>2) after that, i got writers block</p>
<p>3) I came out to my family!!!! very accepting and cool about it</p>
<p>4) I went back to school #britishthings</p>
<p>anyways bye see you next chapterrrrrrr #ayup</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spifey: I LOOK AWAY FOR WHAT? ONE HOUR?!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a smidge of Ranboo angst? yeah.</p>
<p>tw: dysphoria, tell me if i need any more and i'll add them! &lt;3</p>
<p>REMINDER U ARE VALID THESE ARE JUST RANBOO'S THOUGHTS!!!! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo stared at his - (their?) phone, the same two words ringing in their ears.</p>
<p>
  <i>Memory boy.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They clutched their hair and pulled on it to ground themselves. Boy... They aren't a boy? It doesn't fit right, they knew pronouns =/= gender but Ranboo couldn't bring up the though to even refer to themselves as a boy. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>You aren't a boy, Ranboo. Be who you want to be.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Will their friends even accept them? God, they were being pathetic. Eret uses all pronouns, they all turned a blind eye to it. It was okay, they would be okay with Ranboo.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Right?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sighing, Ranboo clicked on their tagged nickname that someone in the group gave them. It wasn't anyone's fault, they all had no idea about their gender crisis. In one breath Ranboo swiftly changed their nickname to something witty.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They decided on 'normal' as in the past conversation half of the chat was in the hospital. That was abnormal, right? No one would suspect Ranboo. It would slide right under the radar and they could get out of this stupid dysphoria thing that they had going on.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>MEMORY BOY HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO 'Normal'</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There, it was over now. They could possibly talk to Eret later, or possibly Wilbur as he was known to be FTM. For now, Ranboo had to act as normal as possible until they got the chance to talk to the others.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tubboat: Ranboo my beloved, please come outside and ride with me in the ambulance</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ranboo laughed at the nickname Tubbo had given them, and decided they were going to meet with Tubbo to get their mind off of things. Oh, and to possibly catch Eret alone at the hospital could be nice. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"RANBOOO! SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT BUD!" Tubbo exclaimed loudly, overpowering the loud hum and sirens from the ambulance that was currently carrying an unconscious Eret in it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They gave Tubbo a cheap smile as they shrugged on their jacket and bag. They loved their brother, but they were practically polar opposites. Tubbo was so loud, bubbly and talkative. Ranboo was an introvert that only spoke when necessary and constantly tried to make themselves blend in and be as small as possible.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When they looked up, Tubbo was practically jumping from foot to foot as he waited for Ranboo to come forward. "Well, lets go shall we?" They asked, shuffling towards the ambulance.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah, I don't want another one dead."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"WE DON'T KNOW IF HES DEAD TUBBO-"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>---<br/>11:23 am</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Spifey: I LOOK AWAY FOR WHAT? ONE HOUR?!!</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Technochan: Dude, they are lucky i didn't get to them first.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finn: TCCHN O PLEASE SPARE ME??? I WILL LITERALLY SHINE UR SHOES!!!!!</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Technochan: We go way back, finn. You are spared</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Spifey: ahahaha *bites lip* me too?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Technochan: 5</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Spifey: note to self dont do th lip thing got it</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Technochan: 4</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Spifey: FUCK!!!!</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>SPIFEY HAS GONE OFFLINE</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>TECHNOCHAN HAS GONE OFFLINE</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finn: This is so funny to me, i love being friends with an anarchist murderer pig.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Diamond Guy: Mw top funn, veru cpool</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Zelk: I wish i could say the same, but i cant so im not going to anything further so i dont get on the hit list</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Diamond Guy: Smrt msn!!</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Zelk: Thanks skeppy</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>DIAMOND GUY HAS GONE OFFLINE</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>ZELK HAS GONE OFFLINE</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>FINN HAS GONE OFFLINE</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dre: why am i starting to be the last line of these chapters????</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg u bookmarkers and commenters are so hot please /p /hj</p>
<p>2 chapters one day? world record omg<br/>*bites lip* george got unbanned x2 which is good</p>
<p>I FORGOT TO MENTION BUT AUSTIN QUACKITY AND KARL MEETUP???</p>
<p>ily see u latr bae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. J-Money: is this heaven?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>J-Money: While I was asleep, I was visited by freddy mercury</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Interesting, he didn't try making moves on you did he?</p>
<p>J-Money: Is this heaven?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Why?</p>
<p>J-Money: bc ur here :blush:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>3:04 pm</p>
<p>J-Money: While I was asleep, I was visited by freddy mercury</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Interesting, he didn't try making moves on you did he?</p>
<p>J-Money: Is this heaven?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Why?</p>
<p>J-Money: bc ur here :blush:</p>
<p>Gogy: CRINGE</p>
<p>Dre: Jealous, george?</p>
<p>Gogy: in ur dreams</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Schlitt :puppy eays:</p>
<p>Dre: okay are they stupid who spells it eays</p>
<p>J-Money: *SLAMMING FISTS ON TABLE* I. AM. NOT. CALLED. SCHLITT.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: :sob:</p>
<p>J-Money: bae im sorry wait ily</p>
<p>Gogy: Do they have no shame? </p>
<p>Tubboat: This is deffo flirting </p>
<p>Dre: Shameless flirting in the group chat. disgusting.<br/>Dre: Gogy? wanna compete with them? &lt;333</p>
<p>Gogy: i dislike you</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Schlatt &lt;3</p>
<p>J-Money: Wilbur &lt;3</p>
<p>Zelk: Question? are they dating??</p>
<p>Tubboat: THATS WHAT I WAS GONNA ASK!!</p>
<p>Dre: no, they just flirt constantly</p>
<p>Gogy: ship?</p>
<p>Dre: Ship.</p>
<p>J-Money: ???</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: ???</p>
<p>Big Q: I SURVIVED!!!</p>
<p>Furry: he flat lined 3 times.</p>
<p>Big Q: BUT I SURVIVED!</p>
<p>Karlos: ITS A MIRICLAL !!!!!!</p>
<p>Simpnap: u know hes worth it when he comes back from the dead three times &lt;3</p>
<p>Big Q: my love for you is sky rockettingng</p>
<p>Gremlin: When is Wilbur getting out the hospital?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Tomorrow, i have to room with schlatt until then</p>
<p>J-Money: no u love it we cuddled earlier!!</p>
<p>Mr Minecraft: did i or did i not tell you to stay in bed wilbur soot?</p>
<p>J-MONEY HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>WILBUR SOUP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Furry: Nope i dont wanna watch my father figure get murdered not today</p>
<p>FURRY HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Gremlin: on second thought....</p>
<p>GREMLIN HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Karlos: I'm scarred from last time, gn</p>
<p>KARLOS HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Simpnap: gotta go walk the fish, yk?</p>
<p>SIMPNAP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Gogy: im gonna go paint my roof?</p>
<p>GOGY HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Dre: mr minecraft sir will u spare me? i will leave u alone</p>
<p>Mr Minecraft: I'll give you a head start, dream. Let me murder the other two first.</p>
<p>Dre: I'll take it.</p>
<p>MR MINECRAFT HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Tubboat: hi drwam</p>
<p>Dre: TUBBO!!! HOW ARE YOU?</p>
<p>Tubboat: I'M AT THE HOSPITAL WITH RANBOO!!</p>
<p>Dre: oh? not you too aswell?</p>
<p>Tubboat: [Image attached: It is a selfie of Ranboo and Tubbo standing above a hospital bed with Eret in it, she is unconscious and the siblings are clearly smiling.]</p>
<p>Dre: WHY ARE YOU SMILING???? IS SHE OKAY?</p>
<p>Tubboat: they are fine dresm i swer! just severly ill lol</p>
<p>Normal: *hits the nae nae intensely*</p>
<p>Tubboat: *does the floss and dabs*</p>
<p>Normal: *gasps, and starts doing the worm*</p>
<p>Tubboat: GO WHITE BOY GO!!!</p>
<p>Normal: Eret just woek up godbye</p>
<p>NORMAL HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>TUBBOAT HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Dre: aGAIN??? WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE LAST LINE ALONE??</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHAT THE????? T H R E E CHAPTERS IN A DAY? IM LITERALLY NAE NAEING SO HARD RN1!!!!!!</p>
<p>LOVE YOU UR VALID!!</p>
<p>drink some water, zo it.</p>
<p>i love reading ur comments! veri pog, if i havent already should i do a name reveal?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Normal: Dream, i am extremely concerned of your well being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Normal: Dream, i am extremely concerned of your well being</p>
<p>Dre: Why? :(</p>
<p>Normal: [Attached image: Two screenshots of Dream having the 'last line' while freaking out.]</p>
<p>Dre: Touche</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: mentions of dysphoria, brief mentions of trauma and insomnia.</p>
<p>HEYYYYY GUYS! like one person said name reveal so in honor  my birthday being soon ill put it at the end of this chapter :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>4:20 am</p>
<p>Normal: Dream, i am extremely concerned of your well being</p>
<p>Dre: Why? :(</p>
<p>Normal: [Attached image: Two screenshots of Dream having the 'last line' while freaking out.]</p>
<p>Dre: Touche</p>
<p>Technochan: Ranboo</p>
<p>Normal: Mr. Blade?</p>
<p>Technochan: I want you to have a look at your phone for me,</p>
<p>Normal: Yeah, I am</p>
<p>Technochan: What is the time?</p>
<p>Normal: 4:20 am?</p>
<p>Simpnap: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS THE LIT HOUR!!!</p>
<p>SIMPNAP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Technochan: Yes, why are you up on a thursday night?</p>
<p>Normal: Morning, mr blade</p>
<p>Technochan: Go to sleep.</p>
<p>Normal: uhhh no can do?</p>
<p>Dre: Sleep, Ranboo</p>
<p>Normal: I seriously cannot im sorry</p>
<p>Technochan: Ranboo, you'll be so tired at college.</p>
<p>Normal: I know I know</p>
<p>Dre: Go. To. Bed.</p>
<p>Normal: Mr Was Taken and Mr Blade, I have insomnia lol</p>
<p>Technochan: oh dude</p>
<p>Dre: does this mean?</p>
<p>Technochan: It means.</p>
<p>DRE HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>TECHNOCHAN HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Normal: Oh, okay</p>
<p>---<br/>4:25 am</p>
<p>
  <em>SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>techNO sleep: Technoblade<br/>Nightmare: Dream<br/>Deprived Bi: Eret<br/>Silbur Woot: Wilbur Soot<br/>KarLOSS of sleep: Karl</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>techNO sleep has added Ranboo to the group chat.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>techNO sleep has changed Ranboo's name to 'inSOBnia'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: oh hi?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>techNO sleep: Welcome ranboo, usually theres no one under the age of 18 in this group, but i suppose ive never seen a teen with a more shocking sleep schedule than you</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: pog</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>techNO sleep: everyone go round with your records, i'm techno and my record of staying awake is 32 hours.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Nightmare: hi its me dream lol uhh 35 hours?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silbur Woot: wilbur hi and 43 hours</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>karLOSS of sleep: hihi ranboo!! its me karl and my record is 46 hours</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Deprived Bi: hi ranboo, its me eret and im the reigning champion of this chat with a record of 57 hours without sleep</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>karLOSS of sleep: whats your record?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: oh uhhhh 79 hours</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>techNO sleep: sorry?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Nightmare: eret...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Deprived Bi: im not even mad, are you okay ranboo?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: trauma and dysphoria does wonders</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>*inSOBnia HAS DELETED 1 MESSAGE*</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silbur Woot: Dysphoria?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: what? i said nothing lol</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silbur Woot: are u home ranboo?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: yeah..? i went home while tubbo and eret stayed at the hospital</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silbur Woot: im coming over dude</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>inSOBnia: wait aren't you in the hospital?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silbur Woot: no one will notice dont worry</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Deprived Bi: i'll help when i get back from the hospital, ran &lt;3</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>SILBUR WOOT HAS GONE OFFLINE</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>DEPRIVED BI HAS GONE OFFLINE</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>INSOBNIA HAS GONE OFFLINE</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TechNO sleep: i'll get the ice cream, wait for me wilbur</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>KarLOSS of sleep: I'll grab the blankets, meet ya there</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TECHNO SLEEP HAS GONE OFFLINE</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>KARLOSS OF SLEEP HAS GONE OFFLINE</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Nightmare: its like 5 am, wait fo rme pleqwase!!!!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Nightmare: FWUC IM THE LAST MESSAGE AGAIN.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as some of you may know from some of my other works, my online alias is beautique, or aurora.</p>
<p>i usually dont feel comfortable sharing my personal things, but 4k hits wooo</p>
<p>hi, im lana. yeah dont read it backwards ok cya next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Diamond Guy: *pumped up kicks starts playing*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- DISCLAIMERRRR -</p>
<p>This is just a cool oneshot i got inspired to write by accident so oops u know who u r this is dedicated to you :heart eyes:</p>
<p>The teachers in this story arent cannon, prolly gonna be students later in the sotory lol</p>
<p>Normal: You got the stuff?</p>
<p>J-money: Yes ran, don't worry about that</p>
<p>Diamond Guy: *pumped up kicks starts playing*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>9:10 am</p>
<p>Normal: You got the stuff?</p>
<p>J-money: Yes ran, don't worry about that</p>
<p>Diamond Guy: *pumped up kicks starts playing*</p>
<p>Dre: this is gonna be so epic holy shit</p>
<p>Burpled: Right, Mr HBomb is in position</p>
<p>Tubboat: Ranboo and I have got Mr Awesam in his place</p>
<p>Dre: Tommy?</p>
<p>Gremlin: Mrs Puffy won't know whats coming for her &gt;:)</p>
<p>J-money: George, did you meet witj Mr Foolish earlier?</p>
<p>Gogy: yep, they have no idea</p>
<p>Mr Minecraft: Whats going on?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: FWKC</p>
<p>MR MINECRAFT HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE GROUP BY WILBUR SOUP</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: I'll add him back later, it could ruin the plan</p>
<p>Technochan: it better not, i just spent 30 minutes trying to convince him to go to the cafeteria early</p>
<p>Karlos: can confirm, he just walked in</p>
<p>Big Q: I got the girl that was gonna snitch</p>
<p>Simpnap: WE*</p>
<p>Tubboat: Who?</p>
<p>Big Q: idk her name was like nia? nick? nikita? </p>
<p>Karlos: Niki?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Nihachu Niki?</p>
<p>Simpnap: Yeah?</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: you better not have laid a hand on her.</p>
<p>Big Q: syre bud</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: I could change this whole thing to go against you, q.</p>
<p>Big Q: OKAYOKAY I SWEAR WE DIDN;T SHES JUST IN RHE JANITORS CUPBOARD</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: WHY????</p>
<p>Simpnap: She was struggling?</p>
<p>Technochan: Well, if two teenagers tried to carry me away from school id struggle too??? u cant just throw people in rooms like that</p>
<p>Karlos: I'm gonna go get her out, shes my friend I know she would help</p>
<p>Technochan: We should add her to the chat</p>
<p>WILBUR SOUP HAS ADDED NIKI TO THE CHAT</p>
<p>Niki: which bitches threw me in the janitors room.</p>
<p>SIMPNAP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>BIG Q HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Niki: Thanks btw karl, u dont mind if i hurt them right?</p>
<p>Karlos: Full permission</p>
<p>NIKI HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Diamond guy: riwghg not thats over can we start?</p>
<p>Traitor: @Furry @Ayup you guys sorted mrs rose?</p>
<p>Ayup: In place, we are working on getting minx to come to school to help</p>
<p>Furry: She said maybe, talked about a peg or something idk</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: I hate that women.</p>
<p>Technochan: I love that women.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: [Image Attached: it is the meme of two spidermen pointing at eachother while squatting]</p>
<p>Dre: I recon 5 more minutes, bad hows getting the students into the cafeteria?</p>
<p>Muffin Man: easy, they all trust me! &gt;:3</p>
<p>Burpled: yo feral bad kinda scary</p>
<p>Big Q: HES POPPIGNASKDFNMDNDFBGFGJDFSD</p>
<p>Karlos: She got him,</p>
<p>Gogy: Rip, now lets do this thing</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>All the friends spread out around the cafeteria. It was the last day until Christmas half term and the whole place was bustling with life as students met up with their friends to say their goodbyes. </p>
<p>Schlatt and Wilbur glanced at each other from across the crowded room, the shorter of the pair smirking as their eyes locked onto one another. Wilbur tilted his head to the side and plastered on his handsome grin, he held his thumbs up and beamed at Schlatt.</p>
<p>Schlatt raised his hand and motioned Wilbur to come over to him, which the other accepted immediately and began to weave around the mass of people. </p>
<p>"Hi, Schlitt!" The taller boy exclaimed, clinging excitedly to the others arm like a small child that just found their mother after being lost in the supermarket.</p>
<p>"Hi, Wil. Umbrella?" He asked, patting Wilbur on the back.</p>
<p>"What, do you think I'm an idiot?" Wilbur mused, throwing his head back with a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>"HEY- Just checking, don't want you to get wet!"</p>
<p>"awww schlatty watty!" He cooed, bringing the shorter into a sarcastic hug.</p>
<p>"I'm just too gracious and kind, I am such a ladies man Wil.*</p>
<p>At the words 'Ladies man' Wilbur snapped back into reality. Right, Schlatt was just a straight guy. Why was he so disappointed?</p>
<p>"Wil? Soot? You okay bud?"</p>
<p>"Fine, sorry.. you know how I get!" He joked, forcing a weak laugh.</p>
<p>"Okay Soot, lets get this show on the road its been like.." Schlatt glances at his watch, "6 minutes? we should be starting now."</p>
<p>---<br/>9:21 am</p>
<p>J-Money: everyone in position?</p>
<p>Dre: Me and Tommy are ready at the smoke alarms</p>
<p>Burpled: Me and George are guarding the doors</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Right, when it turns 9:22 am!</p>
<p>Diamond Guy: ropdger thwt</p>
<p>Niki: Why.. was I just given an umbrella Karl?</p>
<p>Karlos: oh! that was fundy who gave you that! where did you go? I'll come get you</p>
<p>Niki: Near the back exit</p>
<p>Karlos: Alr</p>
<p>KARLOS HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>NIKI HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>J-MONEY HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>BURPLED HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>WILBUR SOUP HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>DRE HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>DIAMOND GUY HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Why- why have you got two water guns?" Niki asked, her voice wavering slightly.</p>
<p>"One now, this ones yours." Karl shoved a water gun into Niki's clutch and moved back. "You'll know when you need it, put up your umbrella as soon as I say alright?"</p>
<p>Niki nodded, her eyes sliding up to the roof rafters where Dream and Tommy sat, their legs dangling off the long boards. They were both sat round a big smoke detector, fiddling with the wires inside it.</p>
<p>She wasn't dumb, she knew it was the detector that was wired to start up all the other alarms. They were about to set them off and spray everyone, that must explain the umbrella.</p>
<p>Both men retracted their feet, the pair perfectly hidden from the chaos that was about to happen.</p>
<p>Tommy had a massive grin on his face, the youngest boy had a red button that was connected to a wire following into the detector. Dream had his hand on the boys shoulder to make sure that neither of them fell. </p>
<p>"Right.. about... NOW!" Karl yelled, both men on the rafters practically disappeared. Tommy quickly pressed the button and he and Dream sprinted from the middle of the beams to the ends near the wall.</p>
<p>Niki thought that the detectors were going to emit obnoxious amounts of water, but boy was she wrong.</p>
<p>She brought the umbrella above her and held the gun tightly, what was spewing out the alarm was the most unexpected thing.</p>
<p>Paint, every alarm contained a different colour and they seemed never ending. Shrieks and humorous screams were being bounced around on the walls, due to the sudden attack everyone had tried to cover their head or hide somewhere from the paint.</p>
<p>"WOAH! THIS IS EPIC!" She yelled, turned to face a very excited Karl that had a couple paint splats on his jacket.</p>
<p>"I KNOW! COME ON, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE BEST PART!"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Right.. about... NOW!" Karl had given the signal and Schlatt quickly dived under his umbrella to avoid the monstrosity of paint that was about to begin.</p>
<p>Wilbur fumbled around in his bag for his umbrella, like the plan had said. Unknown to Wilbur, a certain pinkette had taken his umbrella for one certain reason.</p>
<p>Oh come on, Techno is one of the biggest schlattbur shippers, of course!</p>
<p>Turning on his heel, Wilbur looked down at the younger boy and gave him an embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Wilbur?! Get your umbrella out quickly!" He yelled.</p>
<p>"Sooo... you know how you asked if I had my umbrella?"</p>
<p>"I do, and is that about to bite you in the ass?"</p>
<p>"uh. yes?"</p>
<p>"SOOT! YOUR AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" He snorted, doubling over and clutching his knees.</p>
<p>"SCHLATT! WHAT DO I DO?" He screamed, the beeping of the detectors increasing as they got closer to emptying.</p>
<p>"I don't know, asshole." He retorted, amused by the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>In a couple short seconds, the alarms exploded and schlatt instinctively reached out for the taller brunette by his collar and pulled them towards him and under the umbrella. They pushed against each others chest on impact, and they were face to face  as the paint began to fall.</p>
<p>"Hi Schlatt." The other whispered fondly.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm nice, Soot."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't just want me under your umbrella, Jonathon?"</p>
<p>"Don't ruin the moment, Soot."</p>
<p>In return, Wilbur just chuckled and brought his arms around the others back and embraced him. They enjoyed each others company for a few seconds.</p>
<p>It was serene, they bathed in physical touch from each other. Whilst for everyone else, it was probably their most traumatizing college experience they will get.</p>
<p>They let the chaos unfold around them as they avoided the paint, holding each other softly like the rest of the world didn't matter to them.</p>
<p>---<br/>9:28 am</p>
<p>Technochan: [Image Attached: Wilbur and Schlatt hugging under an umbrella with their eyes closed, the rest on the hall could be seen screaming and shouting in mixed shock, anger and joy. Above them, Dream and Tommy were seen doing the 'pog face' while using one hand each to point at the pair.]</p>
<p>Technochan: Noob 1 and Noob 2 hugging pog? imagine forgetting ur umbrella??</p>
<p>Niki: omg!! thats adorable but why is there paint EVERYWHERE??!!</p>
<p>Gogy: *sheds a tear of happiness*</p>
<p>Big Q: are they dating yet?</p>
<p>Karlos: are they dating yet?</p>
<p>Simpnap: are they dating yet?</p>
<p>Tubboat: nah, they'll come on in a minute and say its all PlAnKtOn and shit</p>
<p>Gremlin: platonic?</p>
<p>Tubboat: yeah yeah whatever...........</p>
<p>Normal: okay but if they start dating i'll make you all a deal</p>
<p>Gremlin: i'm all ears, ranboob</p>
<p>Normal: I'll teleport us all anywhere whenever you all want, if they ever get together</p>
<p>Technochan: schlattbur shippers in this groupchat: 2</p>
<p>Niki: 3</p>
<p>Gogy: 4</p>
<p>Big Q: 5</p>
<p>Karlos: 6 ;)</p>
<p>Simpnap: 7</p>
<p>Furry: 8</p>
<p>Dre: 9</p>
<p>Ayup: 11</p>
<p>Ayup: fyck</p>
<p>Ayup: 10</p>
<p>Tubboat: 11</p>
<p>Gremlin: TUBBO??????? IF THEY GOT MARRIED WE WOULD BE RELATED OR SOME SHIT</p>
<p>Normal: Worth it, 12</p>
<p>Burpled: 13</p>
<p>Traitor: 14 lol funny</p>
<p>J-money: fuck u all.</p>
<p>Muffin Man: oh 15!!</p>
<p>Diamond Boy: 16. 100% omg they are so blind.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: we will speak of this later, for now water fight time!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>And so, the group of friends went off on a whim on the last day until Christmas at their college. Was it worth the months of detention? Yes, very much so.</p>
<p>Were Wilbur and Schlatt about to be bullied practically off the internet forever? Again, most likely. </p>
<p>Is this canon? 100%. </p>
<p>Was this because I'm bad at writing comfort so the insomnia group has to wait longer? It may possibly be.</p>
<p>Is author extremely tired and got told that their skirt was too short by a bunch of year 11 girls in school today (16ish year olds), which made them very uncomfortable due to the age gap between them and felt gross the rest of the day? oh wow, how did you know?</p>
<p>(true story, my skirt was down to my like mid thigh too, but thats a story for another day.)</p>
<p>---<br/>10:50 am</p>
<p>Dre: I'm going to sleep now, goodnight author.</p>
<p>Tubboat: drem wtf are you actually on about?</p>
<p>TUBBOAT HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
<p>Dre: EVEN IN THE ONESHOTS?? REALLY? I DESPISE MY ROLE IN THIS STORY!! FICK YO-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhh so pretend this happened a couple days before last chapter, i procrastinated over the ranboo comfort so that should be coming out at the end of the weekend (?)</p>
<p>bonus:</p>
<p>Wilbur Soup: Am drenched, cold and hungry.</p>
<p>WILBUR SOUP HAS ADDED MR MINECRAFT TO THE CHAT</p>
<p>Mr Minecraft: You know what, all of you to my office now.</p>
<p>Karlos: SCATTER</p>
<p>EVERYONE HAS GONE OFFLINE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Character Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Characters so far and their pronouns, age, sexuality etc!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THEY ARE NOT NECESSARILY THE SAME AS THE REAL LIFE PERSON! THESE ARE MADE TO FIT MY STORY! :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dre: Dream<br/>He/Him<br/>Gay</p><p>Gremlin: Tommy<br/>He/Him<br/>Straight</p><p>Wilbur Soup: Wilbur<br/>He/They<br/>FTM<br/>Bisexual</p><p>J-money: Jschlatt<br/>He/Him<br/>Unknown</p><p>Technochan: Technoblade<br/>They/He<br/>Asexual and Demisexual</p><p>Normal: Ranboo<br/>They/them (?)<br/>FTM, Questioning Non-Binary<br/>Queer</p><p>Tubboat: Tubbo<br/>He/They<br/>FTM<br/>Questioning</p><p>Burpled: Purpled<br/>He/Him<br/>Straight</p><p>Big Q: Quackity<br/>He/Him<br/>Pansexual</p><p>Karlos: Karl<br/>He/Him<br/>FTM<br/>Bisexual</p><p>Gogy: Georgenotfound<br/>He/Him<br/>Gay</p><p>Simpnap: Sapnap<br/>He/Him<br/>Pansexual</p><p>Dadza: Philza<br/>He/Him<br/>Straight</p><p>Muffin Man: BadBoyHalo<br/>He/Him<br/>Gay</p><p>Ayup: Jack Manifold<br/>He/Him<br/>Questioning</p><p>Traitor: Eret<br/>Any Pronouns<br/>Non-Binary<br/>Bisexual</p><p>Furry: Fundy<br/>He/Him<br/>FTM<br/>Unlabeled </p><p>Diamond Guy: Skeppy<br/>He/Him<br/>Gay</p><p>Finn: Finnister<br/>He/She<br/>Asexual</p><p>Toe man: Vurb<br/>He/Him<br/>Straight</p><p>Zelk: Zelk the elk<br/>He/They<br/>Unlabeled</p><p>Spiffy: Spifey<br/>He/Him<br/>Queer</p><p>Mega-mind: Mega<br/>He/Him<br/>FTM<br/>Straight</p><p>Niki: Nihachu<br/>She/Her<br/>Bisexual</p><p>POTENTIAL CHARACTERS FOR THE FUTURE:</p><p>Austin<br/>He/Him<br/>Gay</p><p>Hannah Rose<br/>She/Her<br/>Straight</p><p>Foolish<br/>He/Him<br/>Straight</p><p>Puffy<br/>She/They<br/>Lesbian</p><p>Minx<br/>She/Her<br/>Pansexual</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was this mainly for me to keep track? yes.</p><p>love u bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>